What Could Have Been
by Lady Tanyata
Summary: This finally has a proper title! Was Sirius Black & Violet Evans. This is about Lily's twin sister, Violet at Hogwarts. She is a Marauder along with the others and gets in as much trouble too! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** I want to apologise to everyone who has kept with me as I've wrote this. I gained some difficulties in writing this and have never been completely happy with this. I've left it so long that I've now forgotten where this was heading (if anywhere!) I'd like to apologise to those readers who have continued to read this fic from the beginning but I have redrafted once again. With any luck it will be different from what I've already wrote and hopefully I will feel a lot happier with it. Again, I'm sorry to everyone but please bear with me, as this will be the last time I make any changes to the story.

**AAN: **I want to say thank you to KCstreetlamps for pointing out some spelling and grammatical errors. Hopefully I've corrected them all. I also spotted my own mistake with Bellatrix's last name. This has (hopefully) been corrected as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own Violet Evans. No one else. J.K. Rowling owns all other characters and places. Situations and events in this fic may not be in accordance with the Harry Potter books. In order for this fic to work this has to happen. If you don't like it then stop reading now.

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

As Violet and Lily Evans said goodbye to their parents outside the train station both could see tears welling up in their mother's eyes. Violet stifled a sigh as she hugged her father goodbye. _Still smells of oil and grease._ She thought and smiled pleasantly at the memories the smell triggered. She released her father and picked up the end of her trunk. Lily forced herself out of their mother's vice-like grip and picked up the end of her own trunk. Slowly the twins moved away from their parents, waving back every so often until they were out of sight. Violet sighed loudly, glad to be away.

"Every year she cries. She knows that we're coming back at Christmas, well at least one of us is, and she'll see both of us at summer. Why does she keep crying?" Violet asked her identical twin. Lily sniffled and shrugged.

"I don't know Vi, why don't you ask mum when you go home at Christmas?" Lily replied wiping her eyes as they walked. Violet looked back at her sister and saw the tears. She put an arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah right, I'm not going home at Christmas. You are." Violet told her matter-of-factly. Lily stopped and looked at her quizzically. "C'mon Lil. We both know that you get more homesick than I do. And who will play peacemaker between Petunia and I whilst you're not there, huh? Oh no, my sister. You are going home. Not me."

"But it's your turn." Violet gave her twin a look.

"Did you not hear what I said? Me. Petunia. No peacemaker. I'd end up killing her before an hour was up." She paused as they walked through the magical doorway that led onto platform 9¾. It was full of students and parents. Mr and Mrs Evans had never been on the platform. They were too afraid of walking through what seemed like a brick wall. That, and most of the other parents were witches or wizards. They always felt uncomfortable around large groups of them, their daughters were one thing, but a large group that they did not know was quite another. Neither one of the twins could blame their parents at all for it.

"I'm surprised you've managed not to kill her throughout summer." Lily exclaimed as they walked up the platform looking for somewhere that was reasonably empty.

"Dad solved that one by having me work at the garage all summer. Made a fair bit of wage from it as well." Lily laughed as they handed their trunks over to the station porters who, with a few others, were loading the trunks onto the train. They moved off and got onto the train. They hugged briefly as Lily moved off down one side of the train and Violet the other: each looking for their respective cliques of friends. Lily had seen her group of friends as she and Violet were walking down the platform. Violet however, had a little more trouble. After going up and down the train twice looking for them, and finding no sight nor sound of them, she decided to take a seat in an empty carriage and wait for them to find her. She sighed as she looked out of the window and watched as students said goodbye to parents and vice versa. She was secretly glad that her parents never came onto the platform with them. It made it easier to say goodbye.

It was nearing the time for the train to leave when Violet became a little anxious about where her friends were when the door opened suddenly, crashing as it swung open freely. Remus winced at the sound and Violet smiled brightly.

"I was beginning to think no one was coming." She told him as she stood up and helped him lift his bag onto the overhead space. "What do you have in there? It weighs a bloody ton!" Remus smiled at Violet as they both took up seats by the window.

"Just some knick-knacks my mother packed for me." Violet looked up at the bag above her.

"That explains everything." Violet said sarcastically. Remus laughed but offered up no explanation of what was in it. Violet shrugged it off mentally and turned to Remus. "So how was your summer?"

"It was alright, well except the whole turning into a werewolf thing. Sodden blue moons, made me feel worse than ever. I spent most of the holiday sleeping and recovering in my room. How was yours?" Remus replied.

"It was alright as well. Worked at the garage. Nothing too strenuous." She replied and smiled at him wryly.

"So your father had you working hard. That's good to hear."

"Charmer!" Violet stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh! I just about got the whole animagus thing down now. In a few more tries I might be able to do properly without getting stuck."

"That's great news Vi! I'm proud of you. Your magic is really coming along now." Violet laughed out loud in one burst of breath.

"Yeah right. My defensive spells suck and I can't attack to save my life. It's really coming on in leaps and bounds!" She told him sarcastically, nodding her head as if to agree with him. They laughed for a moment until the train started to move. They looked at the empty seats in the carriage.

"We're three down." Remus noted.

"Do you think they missed the train?" Violet asked as she looked out the window.

"More than likely. If we're lucky." Remus replied. He was just about to put his feet up on the opposite seat when the door burst open and two very lanky boys came in.

"Morning all!" James cried heartily. "Ready for another year?"

Violet just looked at him then turned to Remus. "We weren't lucky." Remus nodded his head slowly. James looked back at Sirius who was wearing a stupid grin across his face. "What you grinning at Black?" Sirius sat down beside her and kept grinning.

"You'll never guess what we've just seen on the way down here?" James was sat opposite Sirius now, smiling as well. Remus closed his eyes and settled back into his seat.

"Peter and Sybil kissing in a compartment about three down from here." Remus replied. The smiles vanished instantly.

"How'd you know that Moony?" James asked immediately, wanting to know why his fun had been taken away so fast.

"I passed them on the way here." Violet sat with her mouth open.

"Peter and Sybil?" Sirius nodded. "I thought she had more taste than that." James glared slightly at her.

"What's that supposed to mean Evans?" Violet met his gaze, held it, and James looked away.

"You know exactly what it means Potter. Peter ain't a great catch and I thought Sybil had a different taste in guys. Obviously, I was wrong. I wonder what happened to that boy she was seeing over the summer though. They seemed to have a great thing going."

"Like you and Sirius." James added.

"I suppose so." Violet paused. "What?" She asked confused. "What do you mean 'like me and Sirius'?" She looked at Sirius and found that he was looking anywhere but at her.

"Well, me and Remus thought that you two were together. You are, aren't you?" James asked now uncertain. Remus looked at all of them in turn. Like James, he too had thought that there was something between Sirius and Violet. In fact, the better part of the student body thought that something was going on. Violet looked back at Sirius.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Violet asked him. Sirius began to move away from her ever so slightly.

"Just before the end of term me and Snape had a little fight." Violet held up a hand and glared at him.

"You had a 'little' fight with Snape? You and Snape never have 'little' fights Sirius. How could you? I know the four of you don't get on with him, but he and Lily are the only people I have to talk to over the summer." Violet was trying to keep her voice even and controlled. It would not do for her to lose her temper here on the train, especially as the walls were so thin.

"It really was just a little fight. Hardly anything at all. You can even ask Snape about it if you don't believe me." Sirius told her, trying to ease her temper as best he could. Violet looked at him evenly.

"I think I will." She stood up and left the compartment in search for Severus. She could not understand how the five of them could not get on. Sure Severus was in a different house, and yes, admittedly that house was Slytherin, but if she could get on with him, why couldn't they?

She stopped outside a compartment full of Slytherins, or at least she assumed they were Slytherins, if truth were told, she could not remember ever seeing two of the students before, and motioned for Severus to come out. He did so rather reluctantly. She hugged her cardigan tighter to her as she leant against the opposite wall. Severus opened the door and closed it quickly behind him, a paper bag grasped in his hand. All conversation had stopped within and all eyes were on the two of them. Severus headed off down the train and stopped in the vestibule. Violet followed him slowly. Now that she was here, she was not sure how to begin the conversation.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Severus asked, a little coldly in her opinion. Then feeling slightly guilty, he opened the bag. "Sorry, want some chocolate?"

"Thanks." She said, slipping her hand into the bag and popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "That's really nice." She said with a smile. "And yeah, I did want to talk to you. Sirius told me about a fight the two of you had at the end of term." Violet began. "I just want to know if it was actually a little fight, or whether it was like your usual ones." Severus looked at her blankly.

"We never had a fight at the end of last term." Severus told her. "What exactly did Black tell you?" Violet could feel her temper beginning to rise.

"He said that the two of you had a little fight near the end of term." She told him, confusion sneaking into her voice. He smiled at her slightly.

"The last time I had a fight with just Black and at the end of a term was last Christmas." He told her matter-of-factly. Her tempered flared up and she could only nod her head at him.

"Thanks." She gasped out, and stormed back down the corridor. Sirius was in some serious trouble. As she stormed passed the compartment that Severus had left the door opened and a girl with frizzy black hair stood in the doorway. She looked Violet up and down as Violet went passed and raised an eyebrow.

"He could do so much better than her." She commented before turning back to Severus. "What did she want?"

"Oh, she just had a question to ask." Severus replied with a smile.

"What kind of question?" She asked again.

"Let's just say I wouldn't want to be your betrothed right now with her on the war path." Severus replied, making his way back into the compartment, and joined back in with the conversations that were taking place. Bellatrix closed the door and joined back in as well.

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

Violet slammed the door of the compartment open and glared daggers at Sirius. Sirius had taken Violet's seat by the window and looked like he wanted to climb out of it and take his chance in the wild.

"You son of a -!" She started and headed towards him, a hand already curled into a fist. Before anyone could stop her, she was punching Sirius in the back and on his arms as the boy had turned himself towards the window to protect himself and had raised his arms to protect to his head.

"I'm sorry Violet!" He yelled as she continued to hit him. James and Remus watched in silence, letting her temper run its course. Soon after her punches became lighter and he eased himself back into a sitting position. Vi sank against the cushioned chair, her temper leaving her slightly exhausted with the effort.

"End of Christmas term. You should have told me." She said finally. James and Remus tried to pretend that they did not exist at that particular moment in time. With her temper eased for the time being, Violet began to think back on how all of this had started in the first place. "So what happened between you and Severus to make people think we're an item?"

Sirius pulled a face at the window, hoping she had forgotten about that part, whilst James and Remus stood up in unison. They did not want to be witnesses to murder. "We're going to go find Peter." Remus said as both he and James made a run for the door. Both giving sighs of relief that they had made it out alive.

"You think we'll see Padfoot alive again?" Remus asked. James just shook his head.

"Not if Claws has anything to do with it." They entered the compartment they had seen Peter and Sybil in and sat down opposite them. Both were bored out of their minds in five seconds flat.

"Well?" Violet asked, tiredly.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest Violet. We were shouting insults at each other and somehow you got dragged into it, and, well, I kind of said that we were going out and that you were mine." Violet nodded her head.

"It's no secret how Severus feels about me and Lil, but to go that far." She shook her head at him. "That was too far Siri." He hung his head at the look she gave him. "Well, I suppose this explains a bit." He looked back up at her, a quizzical look on his face. She smiled slightly at the look as she replied, "You don't remember do you? All the funny looks I got when everyone came back after Christmas. I thought I'd done something wrong again, got points taken off the house, or royally screwed up. But this, this is easy to explain away." Sirius stared at her as her gaze drifted from him to the ceiling as she spoke. Now Sirius's temper was beginning to flare up.

"What do you mean 'easy to explain away'?" Sirius asked, his voice was shaky from trying to control his own temper.

"Well you can just tell everyone that there's nothing going on between us and never was. It's easy." Violet looked at him. He went pale and looked sick to his gut at her words. She put the back of her hand to his forehead but felt no fever. "Sirius, what's wrong?" Sirius gulped loudly.

"Well, you see, that's not all of it." He started off. "You remember me talking about a cousin I'm engaged to, Bellatrix Black?" Violet nodded her head. "Well, somehow our parents found out that we were seeing each other and now she's been transferred from another school to Hogwarts. The same with Lucius Malfoy. They're both starting Hogwarts his term. They're pretty nasty pieces of work and well, so long as Bellatrix thinks that we're going out with each other we're not safe from her. So I was wondering if you'd consider being my pretend girlfriend for the next year, or three?"

Violet thought about it for some time, before looking at him. "Okay, but if she found out that we weren't seeing each other, only you would be in danger." She replied with a small smile. Sirius looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She laughed at him. "That has to be the worst lost puppy look I've ever seen." He smiled with her, though he had to admit she had a point. "Tell you what; I'll pretend to be your girlfriend on one condition." She had a mischievous grin on her face as she spoke, a look Sirius had come to mistrust.

"Oh?" She laughed at the worried tone in his voice.

"We have to make it clear to them the difference between me and Lil. I don't want her getting involved in this if it can be helped. Also, hmm, okay, I suppose I have more than one condition." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, the other condition is this. One of you, and by you I mean you, James or Remus, is always with me. I do not walk the corridors alone, sit by myself or anything else, unless we are in Gryffindor tower in which case I think I'm going to be safe from them. We all know how useless my magic is. It's crap and temperamental. Basically, I'm useless."

Sirius sat in silence taking in her conditions. "We already had that planned." She looked at him in surprise. Usually they only ever thought things half the way through. "We'll need you and Remus to explain things to Lily, just in case they do go after her or mistake her for you." Violet nodded her head.

"Then I guess you got yourself a pretend girlfriend then." She told him with a smile and looked out the window. The happy atmosphere that they had started with had completely gone. Violet slowly began to fall backwards in her seat and before long she was resting against Sirius, his arm around her shoulders. James and Remus had come back, bored with watching Peter and Sybil making out, and were now playing cards opposite them. Violet kept staring out of the window.

"James says that there's going to be more quidditch practice this year than the last. It should be pretty tough." Sirius said trying to make conversation with Violet. She sat as still as a statue and stared out of the window.

"Bet we get loads of work this year." Sirius tried again, still getting no response from her. He turned his attention to his two friends. "Where did you two slink off to before?" Sirius asked. James and Remus both pulled the same face. They had hoped they would not be asked about that.

"We went to go sit with Peter and Sybil." Remus told them. "For a while they had an in-depth conversation about the purpose of divination and why it's so important in every day life. It was quite amazing to listen too, especially as Wormtail doesn't take divination."

"Yeah and then they started to play tonsil hockey and we legged it." James added on. Remus merely nodded in agreement. It had not been a pleasant sight for either boy to witness. "How are things between you two?" Sirius winced at this question.

"I've agreed, and I've given him some conditions, but he said that you lot had already worked it out." Violet replied, sitting gazing out the window. She shifted and looked up at Sirius from where she sat. "This cousin of yours, Bellatrix. Does she have frizzy black hair?" Sirius gave a small start at this.

"Yes she does. Why?"

"I've seen her already. And this Malfoy bloke, platinum blond hair?" Sirius nodded. "They were sat with Severus when I went to see him." All three looked at each other. "Yeah, I guessed that wasn't going to be good news."

The rest of the journey went by mostly in silence. They were even quite when they walked up the stairs to the main entrance. Peter walked passed them still talking to Sybil. Sirius was trying very hard not to smirk or laugh at the sight. The four of them entered the Great Hall and took seats near the very end of the table. Lily and her friends sat nearby and on the other side of the table to Violet and Sirius. James and Remus were sat opposite the two of them. As the journey had continued Violet had slowly lost her colour and had grown pale and sickly looking than they had ever seen her before.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall after all the new first years had been sorted. "This year is more important for some of you as it is for others. Exams will be upon you in no time at all. Spend your time wisely." His voice echoed throughout the hall. "But for now feast!" And with a wave of his hand, a glorious feast appeared on each of the tables. Excited chatter erupted throughout the Great Hall as everyone began eating their fill. Violet however, ate very little and was earning herself curious glances from her friends and sister.

As they were all finishing their meal, Violet suddenly fell backwards. Lily was immediately out of her seat and in next to no time at all, was around the other side of the table and kneeling by her sister's side.

"Violet! Vi! Wake up!" Lily shouted at her sister, trying to wake her up. But it was no good. Violet did not even stir when her name was called. Lily started to gently shake her shoulders. "Wake up Violet!"

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were by their side in moments. "What's wrong with her?" Professor Dumbledore asked Lily. But by now, Lily was too anxious to get her sister awake then anything. Professor McGonagall gently placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and looked up at her startled. She could see that Lily had tears in her eyes. Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"I think Miss Evans should be taken to the infirmary at once Professor. Madame Promfrey might have a better understanding of what's going on." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and quietly took Violet up to the infirmary with Lily following close behind. Sirius, James, and Remus were left to watch from the Great Hall, uncertain as to whether to follow or not.

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

It was after midnight when Lily returned to the dormitory alone. The three of them were still up and were eagerly awaiting news of Violet. Lily sat down in a chair and looked at the fire. All the other three could do was watch and wait patiently for Lily to start speaking.

"She's ill." Lily said. The three boys looked at her. It was the first words she had spoken to them all day. "Madame Promfrey says she has food poisoning and that she'll be fine in a day or so." James and Remus looked relieved to hear that it was nothing serious, but Sirius was still looking concerned. "She'll miss the first few days of classes, so could you take some notes for her in divination please?" Lily asked looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded his head.

"Of course I will." He replied. James looked up at him in shock. Sirius had never taken any notes what so ever in divination before. It had always been Violet who took the notes. "Can she have visitors?" Sirius asked Lily. Lily only nodded her head.

"She had to get sick didn't she!" Lily almost shouted. "The first few days are the most important of the year and she goes and gets food poisoning!" James, Remus, and Sirius all smiled in unison. This was the Lily Evans they knew. Inside, Lily was shaken to her core. She did not believe that it was food poisoning. Violet had eaten nothing for breakfast and she had eaten very little at the table. So had she eaten something when she was with the boys that could have made her ill?

"Did she eat at all when she was with you on the train?" Lily asked. The three boys looked at each other.

"Not that I remember." James replied.

"No, she didn't have anything." Sirius replied firmly.

"Though she did go and talk with Snape for a while. She might have had something with him?" Remus told her. Lily shook her head.

"If she had anything with him, he'd be ill too. But he's fine. I bumped into him before." Sirius's back straightened subconsciously.

"You've already seen him." Lily nodded.

"He's just as worried as we are. The two of them are pretty close." Lily explained with a small smile. She knew the rumours about Violet and Sirius were a lie. She knew her sister too well for that.

"Lily, there's something we need to tell you." Sirius began and the three of them told her their plan for the year, or three years depending. Lily listened in shock and found it hard to believe them. However, she knew her sister's magic was not very good and she would need all the help she could get.

"I'm one of the top students in our year for both practical and theoretical uses of magic. If they start anything with me, they will regret it." Lily told them. No one messed with her sister and got away with it. Though the way Violet's temper was, very few were brave enough to go up against her. Just as Violet had protected Lily from the bullies in their area, now Lily would protect her sister from the bullies at school. Her magic was stronger and her spells flawless. They would regret ever messing with the Evans twins.

After their explanation, Lily excused herself and went to bed. The dorm room seemed empty without Violet close by. She could hear the deep breaths of Molly and Sybil in the other beds. Lily tried to relax and fall asleep but sleep was a long time in coming.

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

After class was over the next day, Sirius raced up to the infirmary taking all the secret passages he knew that would get him there faster. He arrived at the infirmary in next to no time, walked straight over to Violet's bed, sat down on the chair, and looked at her. She was still pale but did not look tired any more or as sickly as she did. She looked back at him. Her green eyes sparkling slightly.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"You gave us all a bloody scare you know." He told her calmly. She smiled slightly at him.

"I thought I would. Great way to start the year isn't it?" she asked and coughed slightly as she spoke.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Sirius asked quickly. Violet shook her head at him. "Lily went off on one last night when she got back to Gryffindor Tower you know. Kept complaining that this is 'our most important time of year', next to the exams of course. But I never pointed this out to her last night. It was the first time she had spoken to us all day. Oh, we also filled her in on the plan. She's fine with it."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am." Violet paused. "I thought she would be. Anything to make us even." Sirius smiled broadly at her: a smile that she had never seen him give anyone else. It made her smile back.

"It isn't food poisoning that I've got. I've had that before and it didn't make me feel like this." She told him. The smile vanished from Sirius's face.

"Lily pretty much said the same thing last night." He told her. "You know you do have her smarts." She groaned and shook her head.

"Shut up." She told him, smiling. He smiled back at her, the same smile from just moments before. She felt something inside her stir. That smile made her feel like she was the only person in the world.

A little while later Lily entered the doorway of the infirmary and saw Sirius sat with his back to the door and talking to Violet. Violet was now sat up in bed and the two were playing cards and laughing together. Occasionally Violet would cough but it would pass quickly enough. Lily stood watching them from the doorway for some time and smiled to herself. Sirius was definitely a good thing for Violet when it was just the two of them but add anyone else into it and he got her in trouble, on detentions, out of the tower after hours, all sorts of things. James was no better. Lily left soon after and returned to her third home in the library, leaving the two to their fun and games. She really liked seeing her sister happy, even if it was with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who have reviewed this story and added it to their favourites and story alerts. Thank you all. I'm glad people still like this story no matter how long this has been going on now. I promise I will finish it this time round. I am so sorry to everyone who has had to wait for this fic to be written! I really am. So much for my promise for doing it on a regular basis! Oh well, here it is now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own Violet Evans. No one else. J.K. Rowling owns all other characters and places. Situations and events in this fic may not be in accordance with the Harry Potter books. In order for this fic to work this has to happen. If you don't like it then stop reading now.

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

The next evening Violet was released from the infirmary, and made her way slowly to the Gryffindor common room where her friends were sat on the sofas that surrounded the huge fireplace. Once she sat comfortably, she found a large pile of parchment and books handed to her. Violet looked at the pile before her and a dismal look passed across her face. "Homework and notes from the lessons you missed." Lily's voice sounded from behind the large pile. Violet looked at the pile with pleading eyes, aiming for her sister behind it. Lily placed the pile on Violet's lap and walked off.

"But I've been ill!" She called to Lily's disappearing form. Her friends merely smiled at her. "If either of you have any notes or homework from divination, you may as well hand them over now." She thought about that statement for a moment and laughed. "Oh wait, that's usually my job." James and Sirius laughed with her and handed her her timetable.

"We have divination tomorrow afternoon, straight after lunch. Double lesson." James told her.

"Great!" She looked at the pile on her lap. "I really hope she doesn't expect me to go through all this tonight."

"Probably. You know her better than we do." Remus told her with a smile. "But to be on the safe side, don't mess any of it up. I believe she's co-ordinated it all and organised it into homework, general questions, and notes." The three of them looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"I walked in on her organising it all this morning." Remus explained.

"You helped her." Violet accused.

"A little." He admitted. James and Sirius looked at each other, smirking.

"Balls." Violet said, "Sod it all, I'm going to bed." She wrapped her arms around the bundle and stood up. "Night all."

"Night Vi."

"See you in the morning."

"Sleep well love." Sirius called, smiling.

"You too sweetheart." James and Remus burst into laughter at the shocked look on Sirius's face. He had not expected her to say anything back to him. She was on fine form tonight.

Once Violet had gone, the three boys pulled out the map and began working on it again. Each had their own notes and section to work on.

"What are you going to do if she really does fall for you?" Remus asked, trying to sound conversational.

"I have no idea." Sirius replied.

"It's not like your parents will be over the moon." Sirius smiled at the thought that it brought to his mind.

"Yeah, but can you imagine Vi and my mother in the same room? I'd put my money on Violet to come out of that one alive." Sirius asked them.

"Oh, that would be fun to watch. Vi would rip your mother apart." James replied, smiling at the thought. He disliked Sirius's mother almost as much as Sirius did.

"Literally." Remus added on.

"Okay, is it bad that we're talking about one of our closest friends like this?" Sirius asked.

"Probably, but I doubt she'd mind." James replied, smiling.

"Oh well."

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

The next morning Vi and Lily made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily kept a close eye on her sister as they went, making sure she was feeling well enough for class.

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that people are going to start talking." Violet told her with a smile. Lily frowned. "What? Twincest could be all the rage in a few years." Lily shook her head at her sister's words, ignoring them the best she could.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay. Is that such a crime?"

"Nah, I don't reckon it is." She replied with a smile as they walked through the doors and split off to join their respective friends. Peter had spent most of his time with Sybil ever since they had come back to the school, which was wonderful for Violet as she did not really get on with Peter in the slightest.

She sat down with a bounce and rubbed her shoulder against Sirius's as she began to pile the plate in front of her with food. She had had very little to eat in the past couple of days, what with having a very weak stomach and all, but now she found she was starving.

"Morning." She chirped brightly as she began to tuck into a waffle.

"Good morning. Glad to see you're feeling better." Remus replied. "You looking forward to your first day of lessons?"

"You bet. Ready and willing." She replied with a smile.

"You serious?" Sirius asked.

"Deadly." She replied with a smile, sliding up next to him. "I've seen the lessons I have today. It's going to be a breeze."

"You say that now. You just wait." James warned.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Violet asked. "I have Herbology, Potions, and Divination. It'll be like taking a walk through the park."

"If you say so Vi." James replied, not sounding convinced.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Sirius asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I'm okay now." She replied happily. "All over for now. Hopefully it won't come back though."

"That's very good to know." A deep voice sounded from behind them. Violet stood up quickly and turned to the voice smiling, throwing her arms around his neck as she went.

"Thanks Severus. I'm glad I feel better now." She told him, removing her arms from around his neck and smiled at him. "How have you been? You never came to see me when I was in the infirmary."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't sure when you would be alone." He replied, glancing at Sirius over her shoulder. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose given past history that that can't be helped any." She replied, giving everyone a little dig as she spoke. Everyone felt it hit them. Remus gave a small smile.

"Severus!" A shrill female voice called out and all heads turned in the direction it had come from. All except Sirius who shrank into his seat to avoid Bellatrix spotting him.

"I should go. Glad to see you're feeling better though Vi. See you later." He called behind as he left her standing there. Violet sat back down and began to eat her breakfast again. No one said anything about her behaviour towards Snape. It had been friendlier than usual and none of them had liked it one little bit. They had finished breakfast in relative silence, no one making very much in the way of conversation. Soon after the four of them made their way to the dungeons for their potions lesson.

"I hate this class." Violet remarked as they walked down the stairs. "Sluggie always mistakes me for Lil."

"What happened to the classes being a 'walk in the park' not too long ago?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Yeah and they will be. I just forget about who teaches them." She replied with a frown. Sirius and James shared a smile. It was no secret that Professor Slughorn much preferred Lily over her sister, who had higher academic markings, and was better with her magic in general. Violet always felt stupid when compared to her sister like that. But she knew she had other attributes that Lily did not. Unfortunately, none of them could come in handy in the world in which they spent the majority of their time.

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

After lunch, and after having persuaded Lily that she was fine, Violet, Sirius and James headed up to their class for Divination. As they entered the room the strong smell of perfume hit them. Violet's stomach was used to the smell now so it did not affect her too badly, though with her recent illness her stomach did flip slightly at the impact of which the smell hit them.

They took their seats at the back of the class and waited. James and Sirius were talking about Quidditch as was usual for them to do in this class. It was the only time they discussed tactics and what they called 'battle plans'. Violet blanked them as Professor Sops came out and looked them all over.

"Welcome to another year of Divination children." Her voice was like grated wood and went through everyone. "This year we will be concentrating further on Palmistry. Now does anyone have any questions?" Nobody asked anything. Violet was the only one who ever really paid much attention anyway, after all she was versed with the gift of precognition. Professor Sops looked around the class and said, "I will need a volunteer."

As usual the class went deathly silent. Nobody moved. Even James and Sirius stopped talking. Professor Sops looked carefully before pointing to their table and saying "You'll do." Sirius looked up at her, half hoping she was pointing to someone else.

"Me?" he asked carefully. Professor Sops could hardly see anything past her nose and had on occasion pointed to one student and meant another. Once she had asked the assistance of her lamp and wondered why it did not respond to any of her questions.

"Yes, you. Hurry it up now." Unfortunately for Sirius this was not one of those times. He stood up and walked slowly to the front. "Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day." Sirius quickened his pace and stood in front of her. "Now give me your palm." Sirius placed his hand palm up in front her. "Now let's see what we have here." She looked closely at his hand. Her spectacles fell further and further down her nose as she did this but she never noticed. "Now that is interesting." She said as she looked at his palm. "Do you play Quidditch at all?" she asked Sirius.

Sirius took a minute before answering. "Yes." He answered slowly.

"I thought so. Don't play this Saturday. A great disaster will befall you." She let go of his hand. "Now sit down." Sirius went back to his seat. Violet watched him as he made his way back over to them. He looked semi-shocked. "Now class, you see how easy that was. Turn to page 3 of your text books and begin reading the chapter. And remember, always practice on each other, and never on yourselves." She turned her back on the class and sat at her desk.

Violet and James looked at Sirius. Sirius said nothing but looked blankly into space. "Sirius," Violet called to him. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Sirius broke out of his trance and looked at them and smiled.

"I'm fine." He replied happily. James looked worried about him.

"Are you sure?" James asked him.

"Yep!" Sirius replied. To James and Violet he sounded drunk. Violet opened her text book and started reading. After half an hour Violet looked up at Sirius who was now swaying in his chair and was making the few Slytherins in the class laugh at him.

"James, I know what's wrong with him." She told him. James looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "He's gone into a kind of shock. The last thing he needed to hear was that something was going to go wrong on Saturday. Especially as the match is against Slytherin. I heard the two new students joined their house team." Violet muttered to James. James nodded his head.

"Would you be able to glance his future? We both know your gift is far greater in accuracy then hers." Violet smiled at the small compliment. It was one of the only things she could get right: though it did come with certain limitations as sometimes she never saw the bigger picture, only snippets here and there.

"I can try." She replied and took a deep breath. She was not entirely convinced that she should be doing something like this so soon after her mysterious illness, but they needed Sirius to be at the top of his game on Saturday. She turned her gaze to Sirius and reached across the table, took one of his hands, and looked into his eyes and into his future on Saturday. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. She blocked the scores out of the vision. She did not need to know who would win. After the match however, they were all back in the common room.

Then an unusual thing happened. Sirius received a letter from his parents saying that his uncle was dead. Professor Sops had no idea about Sirius' family life or that he hated his family. She sighed and pulled herself out of it and looked at him.

"Sirius nothing is going to go wrong with the match on Saturday." She told him calmly. "I've seen it. You're going to get a letter after the match. That's what she's talking about." Violet told him sternly. James watched Sirius carefully.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. Violet nodded her head. He believed Violet's word because he too believed her visions held more truth to them than what Professor Sops did. Sirius relaxed a lot, both mentally and physically. He turned to James, "So about our battle plan?"

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

Professor Sops let them out early after their double lesson and the three of them headed downstairs to meet up with Lily and Remus, who had decided to take Ancient Runes, rather than Divination. Lily and Remus both thought that Ancient Runes would be more of use in their future then Divination, and knew James and Sirius were only taking it for an easy pass. However, whilst they both thought Divination was a waste of time, they both soundly believed in Violet's gift.

Remus was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, and Violet immediately noticed the lack of her sister's presence, though she shrugged it off almost immediately. Ancient Runes was a hard subject for anyone, and Lily always liked to start early on homework and research and other such things. She smiled at Remus as they reached the bottom of the stairs, James and Sirius close behind her.

"Lily sends her apologies but she said she wanted to get a start on the homework we've just been given before all the best books have been taken out of the library." Remus apologised on Lily's behalf. Violet gave a very inelegant snort at his statement.

"Isn't she the one who normally takes all the best books?" She asked with a smile.

"Your sister studies too much. She needs to learn to loosen up a bit." James said with a smirk.

"And let me guess, you want to be the one who loosens her up?" Violet asked with a very wry look on her face. James turned a little red in the face at her words and aptly shut up. He had asked for Violets help many times over the years and whilst she had given him sound advice. James was, well, too much like James to actually stick to anything serious for too long. Now Violet had given up on helping him. Sirius patted his back in reassurance as Remus and Violet started to talk about the lessons they had just came from.

They spent their free time talking in the Courtyard, trying to come up with the best strategy that they could to bet Slytherin with. In the middle of one such conversation, Sirius paled and jumped over Violet and Remus to hide behind them. He plastered himself to the floor, trying to become a part of it.

"Sirius, what in blazes are you doing?" Remus asked his friend, looking over his shoulder to see the young man cowering in fear.

"It's her." He mouthed at his friends and Remus looked across the Courtyard to see Sirius's future wife, Bellatrix staring at the group. She was not alone however. Lucius and Severus were also stood with her. The two new students glared at the Marauders, whilst Severus tried to send apologetic glances to Violet, and glaring at the others. He himself had never seen Sirius move so fast in the entire time they had spent in school.

Violet was about to shout at them when they turned and left, bumping into Lily as they went. Lily squeezed to side of them as they passed her, and a ghost of a smile crossed Bellatrix's lips as they went. That was never a good sign.

"You can get up now mate, they've gone." James called behind him, and Sirius's head appeared between Remus and Violet. Lily made her way over to them, she looked extremely happy for a change, almost carefree.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked her as the smile continued to stay on her face. Lily looked at her. As far as she knew nothing was wrong. Sirius, James and Remus had fallen back into the previous conversation and tried hard not to listen to the girls' conversation.

"Nothing's wrong." Lily replied. "Why?" she asked Violet.

"No reason. It's just that you haven't stopped smiling since you got pass Sevi and his friends." Violet replied and smiled at her sister. James came behind them and put his one of his arms around their necks, trying to take advantage of Lily's unnatural good mood.

"Training tonight Evans, don't forget." He told her. Lily glared at James.

"If you think Violet is going play this weekend you have got to be joking. Madame Promfrey said she was to get as much rest as possible. And that does not include playing Quidditch." Violet glared at her sister.

"Lily I'm playing this Saturday. I have to." Violet said and made puppy eyes at her sister. Lily could not resist her for long and agreed to it.

"Just remember you have to catch up with your homework as well." She told her. "Oh, and James?" she said to him. He looked down at her.

"Yes my love."

"You're beginning to hurt my shoulder." With that James took his arm away and Lily walked back into the school, her good mood reaching new heights.

"Come on, we should head inside. Transfiguration will be starting soon." Violet told them. The three of them looked at her questioningly. "Lily gave me a note." She explained, holding the small piece of parchment up to show them. They gave a sigh of relief at her words and followed her inside.

As they entered the Great Hall they noticed that Peter and Sybil were already there, talking to each other. The other four sat a few seats up from the love birds glad that they were not brought into their conversations. Lily was sat further down the table but Violet noticed the frequent glances she received from her sister.

"She's looking again isn't she?" Violet asked as she dug into her sausage. James smiled and nodded. "Great."

"At least she cares." Sirius told her. She looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I'll do you swap if you like. Regulus for Lily. He'll freak Petunia out to no end!" Sirius laughed at that. The image of his younger brother living with a family of muggles sent him over the edge. In fact all four of them were laughing at that image.

SBVESBVESBVESBVE

Violet and Sirius were the last of the team to head down to practice after they had finished their meal. They noticed as they walked that the wind began to pick up to high speeds and it started to pelt with rain. Violet looked over at Sirius, already soaked, her hair hanging in tendrils about her face.

"He has to be joking. We can't practice in this." Violet shouted above the wind as they neared the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius smiled.

"I'm afraid he is. He says that we've been lazy over the summer and haven't had enough practice. He says we're nowhere near ready for this match on Saturday." Sirius replied. Violet looked at him. She was going to have words with their Captain when they got down to the Pitch. As they reached the door to the lockers there was a note pinned down solidly to it. It read:

QUIDDITCH CANCELLED

SORRY EVERYONE WE'LL

TRY AGAIN TOMORROW!

Violet looked at it and glared hard at it. She was going to kill James when she got back up to the Tower.

"He couldn't have put it up in the Tower." Sirius cursed. He pulled his hood up higher over his head.

"Well this is James we're talking about. Logical thinking isn't his strong suit." She replied. "Come on. Let's go back." She told him and grabbed his arm and started to drag him up the hill. She let go after a minute and he fell in step by her side.

As soon as they were in the shelter of the Hallway, Sirius pulled his hood down. Apart from a few pieces in front his hair was completely dry. Violet looked away from him and did not look pleased. Her hair was soaked through and she was beginning to shiver from combination of her school uniform, the rain, and the wind. There was definitely going to be murder in Gryffindor tonight.

They both trudged up the stairs to their corridor. Sirius seemed a little uneasy. Violet picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly as they stopped by a window. The wind and rain howled against it, rattling it slightly. Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" he asked her.

"Oh, no reason. You just look a bit down that's all." She replied and smiled at him. He tried to smile back but failed. Violet looked at him. "There is something wrong." She told him. "I can see it in your eyes that there is."

Sirius looked straight in her eyes. She felt her knees wobbly a little. It was rare that Sirius did that, and he was normally being serious at the time.

"Violet…Vi," he corrected himself. He rarely called her by her nickname too. "Are you sure nothing bad is going to happen on Saturday during the match?" Violet looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen during the match on Saturday." She said reassuringly. He smiled at her. He noticed rain still streaking down her face. He pulled off his gloves and wiped them away with his hands. He let his hands stay on her cheeks. She blushed a little and tried to move away. "We should get back to the common room. I have a certain Captain to kill." She told him, trying to alleviate the serious mood that had fallen over them.

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" He asked her. All Violet could do was nod her head. Before she knew what was happening Sirius had moved closer to her and was kissing her softly. He held her head in place with his hands. She felt her self going red. He moved his hands around her waist after he had finished kissing her and let his cheek rest on hers.

"Thank you Vi." He whispered in her ear. Violet leant against the window sill, blushing a little. She hated when Sirius did that. Afterwards she was never sure of her feelings towards him for weeks on end. She had just got over the last kiss he gave her just after the summer holidays began and now he had done it again. It was like he knew when she had got over him. She really did hate him. Sirius had done that to her a few times over the years after she had reassured him that nothing bad was going to happen, although she had not told him about the letter. If it did happen to come before the match she would simply manage to persuade him not to open it until afterwards.

She gently pulled herself away from both Sirius and the window sill and walked to the common room alone. She was still soaked through with rain and was shivering worse now because of him. Damn him, and pretending to be his girlfriend was not helping any either. Why had she agreed to that? She walked through the common room in a daze, ignoring said Captain and everyone else, too lost in her own thoughts to realise where she was until she sat on her bed. "Damn him to hell!" She muttered to herself.


End file.
